


Bittersweet Dreams

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream, light cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: “Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.“The worst part about it was how much they aroused her. She found herself obsessing over them, replaying them over in her mind. Could she even call them nightmares?





	Bittersweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing the dream sequences like dreams? you know, sort of choppy/vague. I hope it's not unpleasant to read.

 

MC woke up in a sweat, her heart racing. She tried desperately to control her breathing, not wanting to wake up the man lying beside her. Saeran would surely know something was wrong and ask about it, but she didn’t want to lie. She didn’t want to tell the truth either.

The truth was that she had just had a nightmare, a nightmare about him. More specifically, the version of Saeran who had delighted in torturing her. This had been happening for about a week now, a new twisted dream each night. The worst part about it was how much they aroused her.

She found herself obsessing over them, replaying them over in her mind. She told herself it was because she wanted to analyze what they meant, but when she found herself in the shower with one hand between her legs, she couldn’t lie to herself any longer. Could she even really call them nightmares?

She had had nightmares before; ones that left her queasy the rest of the day, ones that had caused her to cry upon waking. Never had one turned her on.

So, no, perhaps they weren’t nightmares. But they should have been.

It started out with the two of them having a meal together, back in that princess-like room...

_MC’s head was spinning and she felt fuzzy. Probably because she had lost a lot of blood. She wet her dry lips and picked up the cutlery laid before her. Saeran was seated across from her with a sickening grin. She knew only bad things would befall her if she refused to eat._

_She felt so weak, trying her hardest to focus as she cut into the slab of meat on her plate. Hands shaking, she brought the flesh to her lips. MC tasted bile in the back of her throat as it slipped past her lips, but she swallowed it back and began to chew._

_“How do you taste?” He asked, his own plate untouched.  
_

_The next thing she knew, she was out in the garden, underneath the archway. The wind blew up into her hospital gown and she shivered. It was strange, she noticed the flowers crawling up the arch were different from before. Purple..._

_He was letting her go. She ran over the options in her mind. No. There was no way she would make it. He knew that. He would never let her go unless he knew she wouldn’t make it._

_Instead of fleeing from this terrible place, this terrible man, she held him in her arms and pressed her lips against his. She wanted him to taste her too._

In retrospect, that dream had been rather tame compared to the others in some ways.

She carefully slid out from under the covers and out of bed. She quietly made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

_The water rippled around her as she dipped herself into the tub. It was a deep, porcelain tub with golden feet- suitable for a princess. She sank down till only her head was above the surface. She felt a presence behind her and knew it was him._

_“Perhaps I should install cameras in here too.”_

_His footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as he approached._

_“To make sure you’re washing away that disgusting smell of yours properly.”_

_She quickly raised herself into a sitting position as he crawled into the tub, suit and all. He began lathering her with soap, it felt so soft and silky against her skin. The foaming bubbles were so pretty and she felt her tension melting away under his touch._

_A pumice stone appeared in his hand. Where he had once been gentle, he now scrubbed furiously until she was raw. He kept interchanging between soap and stone over each part of her body till the bath water became cold._

_He was rubbing suds against her thighs when she shivered against him._

_“Cold, Princess?”  
_

_She felt his fingers press against her clit._

_“I’ll warm it up for you.” He reached over to the faucet and turned the hot water on, keeping his other hand in her folds.  
_

_Gradually the water became scalding hot against her skin while he kept playing with her clit. She couldn’t tell whether she was supposed to be feeling pleasure or pain and lost herself in both sensations. The tub was overflowing. She was drowning. He was laughing._

She gulped down the glass of water in one go. It didn’t help much, but her breathing had slowed. She sat the cup on the counter and ran a hand across her face.

Why did she keep having these dreams? Would they stop if she talked to Saeran about them? She knew he would be understanding, but it was embarrassing to admit to nonetheless.

_“Are you scared, Princess?”_

_She was on the cold floor. He hovered over her, soft locks of hair falling down into his face, cool mint eyes almost glowing in the dark._

_“Or are you just embarrassed,” he chuckled, eyes trailing down her naked skin.  
_

_Fingernails raked across her breasts. She gasped. He pressed gentle kisses against her collarbone as his fingers dug into her._

_“This body,” he murmured, lips still on her skin, “is mine.”  
_

She shook her head, frustrated with herself that she was unable to think of anything else. She sighed and trudged back to their bedroom. She was surprised to see Saeran sitting up in their bed, looking like he had been waiting for her.

“Saeran?”

“Did you have another bad dream?” He asked casually, gesturing for her to sit down beside him.

“Wh- how... did you know?”

“I’m a much lighter sleeper than you think...” he confessed, giving her a sheepish grin. “You keep waking up breathing heavy and then you leave for a bit...” His voice got quiet as he went on, “I wanted you to tell me your problems yourself, but I guess... I’m not someone you can easily confide in.”

MC wrapped him up in her arms. “That’s not true at all, you’re a great comfort for me,” she insisted. “I just... well, they’re not exactly... bad dreams,” she admitted, her face heating up.

Saeran looked at her questioningly.

“You know... um...” she struggled.

Realization dawned over Saeran and his cheeks flushed pink.

“Oh.”

“Mm,” she nodded, hiding her face in his arm.

“Um... so am I in them?” Saeran dared to hope.

“Of course you are,” she mumbled, the heat in her face getting worse.

She felt fingers in her hair and closed her eyes, wanting to focus on nothing more than his touch here and now. He pulled them both back into bed, lying on their sides as they cradled each other. MC nuzzled up against his chest as he rubbed circles on her back. Saeran smiled at her contented sigh.

MC soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. If she dreamt anything the rest of that night, she didn’t recall it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, you always dream in your sleep whether you remember it or not. As long as you get to your REM cycle anyway.


End file.
